The present technology relates to a composite structure and a manufacturing method therefor. More specifically, the present technology relates to a composite structure that is formed such that a plurality of members made of materials having different heat distortion temperatures are combined utilizing thermal deformation, and to a manufacturing method therefor.
In recent years, microchips are being developed in which ultra-precision machining technology of the semiconductor industry is applied, and a region or a flow path for chemical or biological analysis is provided on a substrate made of silicon or glass. An analysis system using this kind of microchip is referred to as a micro total analysis system (micro-TAS), a lab-on-chip system or a biochip system. The analysis system is attracting attention as a technology that can speed up the analysis, improve efficiency or promote integration, and further can reduce the size of an analyzing device.
With micro-TAS, the analysis can be made using a small sample amount, and the microchip is disposable. For these reasons, the micro-TAS is expected to be applied, particularly, to biological analysis that uses valuable micro samples and many test substances. For example, an electrochemical detector for liquid chromatography and a small electrochemical sensor in clinical practice are known as application examples of micro-TAS.
Further, as another application example, a micro-particle analysis technology is known that optically, electrically or magnetically analyzes characteristics of micro-particles, such as cells or micro beads, in the flow path disposed in the microchip. In the micro-particle analysis technology, a population (a group) that is determined to satisfy a predetermined condition by the analysis is separated and collected from the micro-particles.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-190680) discloses “a microchip that includes: a flow path through which liquid containing micro-particles flows; and an orifice from which the liquid flowing through the flow path is discharged to a space outside the chip, wherein a light irradiated portion to detect optical characteristics of the micro-particles is formed at a predetermined section of the flow path”. This microchip controls a movement direction of a liquid droplet containing the micro-particles discharged from the orifice. Thus, the microchip is used to separate and collect the micro-particles that are determined, at the light irradiated portion, to have a predetermined optical characteristic.